Canifis
Kharyrll Teleport Fairy Ring ( ) Portal Chamber of POH Slayer ring (Slayer Tower) |guild = None |race = Werewolves |map = }} Canifis is a village that lies to the east of Paterdomus, across the River Salve, in Morytania. It is the village of the werewolves and is accessible only to members. The name of the town most likely stems from the Latin word "Canis," which means "dog." This is evidenced by a somewhat conspicuous dog theme, with the names of some of the shopkeepers including Sbott (difficult to say without saying "Spot"), Barker, Roavar, and Rufus. Canifis appears to be based on a small Slavic village, with villagers having names like Boris, Yuri, and Svetlana. Canifis features as one of the maps available in the minigame Heist. History In the Second Age, the area around what is now Canifis was part of the god Zaros's empire and it was where the Zarosian fortress Kharyrll once stood. The kingdom to the south of it was known as Hallowvale with its capital city ruled by the Icyene. As part of the Zarosian Extermination, Kharyrll was destroyed during the God Wars, but it is unknown whether Lord Drakan was responsible for this when he invaded Hallowvale with an army of vampyres. Whichever the case, the area would be part of Morytania from that point onward. In the year 23 of the Fifth Age, a group of werewolves built a village named Canifis at the place where Kharyrll once stood, where they live today. Like all subjects in Morytania, they are forced to pay blood tithes to the vampyres, but the vampyres agree to take captured humans instead. Travel to Canifis *Accessed by passing through the holy barrier in the temple basement where Drezel is. *Players can teleport to Canifis using the Ancient Magicks spell Kharyrll Teleport. *Players can focus one of the portals in the Portal Chamber of their house to Canifis (Kharyrll). *Fairy Ring code . *Players who have completed Ghosts Ahoy can empty their ectophial to teleport to the ectofuntus - this gives a moderately-close teleport that is free and unlimited (since players can obtain a replacement from Velorina). *There is a shortcut to Mort'ton down a ladder south of the inn that leads to the north-east part of the Mort Myre Swamp, but it is only available after completing In Search of the Myreque. *Players travelling between Canifis and Mort'ton can use a boat between The Hollows and Mort'ton, which cuts out around half the distance. *Players can walk east from Varrock and past Paterdomus (this is by far the longest route). *Players can use a Slayer ring to teleport to the Slayer tower just north-west of Canifis. *Players who have access to the Gnome Gliders can use the one in the Grand Tree to crash-land east of Varrock and walk the rest of the way. *You can also buy a Lumberyard Teleport from the GE to teleport to the Lumberyard Northeast of Varrock, and walk the rest of the way. *On 24 June 2013, a lodestone was added just north east of Canifis. Notable features in Canifis Bank There is a bank in eastern Canifis. A notable feature about the bank is that there is a searchable crate in there, and if searched it can bear the message 'You search the crate but find nothing.' or 'You don't find anything interesting.' and can sometimes spawn a rat, spider, or chicken (the chicken "squawk"s and lays eggs while doing so). It is also known that any NPCs in the bank (excluding bankers) attack you when you search the crate. Mazchna Mazchna is a Slayer master, and is located in north-eastern Canifis. He will give assignments to any player with level 20 combat. His tasks are relatively easy, and are usually close to Canifis. Clothes shop The clothes shop, Barker's Haberdashery, is in the northern part of the city. All items cost 650 coins each, except for the capes, which cost only 20 coins each. Coloured gloves and capes are tradeable to free-to-play players, but all other items are members only. Tannery Sbott the tanner will tan cow hides or dragon hides for you. This is a great place for quick tanning, but because you are a human and he is a werewolf, and getting the supplies is "dangerous", he will charge more coins per cow/dragon hide. Taxidermist The Taxidermist will stuff any monster heads or Big fish for a price. These stuffed items can be then used in a player-owned house. She is located in a house North West of the tavern. Shop s and thread.]] The shop is more expensive than most other general stores due to the dangers of getting the items. It sells basic items, but unlike most other general stores, it also sells needles and thread. It is owned by Fidelio. Raw meat The raw meat shop lies to the north of the bank. It sells various raw meats and raw fish, up to raw sharks, but those can only be supplied by players. Inn The Hair of the Dog tavern is owned by bartender Roavar, who will sell players a Moonlight Mead beer for 5 coins. There are also several quest-related NPCs in residence. Notable features near Canifis *A mushroom patch is used in the Farming skill to grow bittercap and morchella mushrooms, and is located just west of Canifis. *Paterdomus is the temple just west of Canifis, and is the location of the closest altar. *The Slayer Tower is inhabited by monsters that players may find useful in training Slayer, and is located just north-west of Canifis *Mort Myre Swamp is plagued by ghasts, and leads to Mort'ton - which lies south of Canifis *Fenkenstrain's Castle is home to Dr. Fenkenstrain, and is involved in quests such as Creature of Fenkenstrain - it is located north-east of Canifis *The Werewolf Skullball activity (as well as the werewolf agility course) is located east of the village Inhabitants Attackable characters The men and women who inhabit Canifis are normally rather rude to any player who speaks to them. However, they are much more polite to any player who is wearing the Ring of Charos. They are also attackable, though they are much more dangerous than they initially appear. In human form their combat level is only 24, but if attacked they turn into level 88 werewolves. Players can only prevent this transformation by attacking them with a wolfbane dagger, which is a reward for the completion of Priest in Peril quest. The attackable inhabitants are: *Alexis *Boris *Eduard *Galina *Georgy *Imre *Irina *Joseph *Ksenia *Liliya *Lev *Milla *Nikita *Nikolai *Sofiya *Svetlana *Vera *Yadviga *Yuri *Zoja Other notable characters Other non-player characters found in Canifis include: *Vanstrom Klause, one of the brutal henchmen of Lord Drakan and member of the Vyrewatch who rule Morytania. *Malak, a vampyre lord whom oversees Canifis on behalf of Lord Drakan. He can be found in the bar. *Ulizius, who guards the gate into Mort Myre Swamp. Music The following music tracks are used in Canifis: *Village *Stillness *Morytania *Waterlogged Quests The following quests are started or are involved in Canifis: *In Search of the Myreque *In Aid of the Myreque * Creature of Fenkenstrain *Desert Treasure (involved in Canifis) *Wanted! (involved in Canifis) *The Great Brain Robbery (involved in Canifis) * Garden of Tranquillity (farming patch in Canifis) fi:Canifis no:Canifis es:Canifis nl:Canifis pl:Canifis Category:Cities Category:Morytania Category:Canifis